Flower Boy Ramyun Shop
Detalles thumb|232px|Flower Boy Ramyun Shop *'Título:' 꽃미남 라면가게 / Ggotminam Ramyeongage *'Titulos en español: '''La tienda de ramen de los chicos flores /Eun y sus 3 Chicos. *'Titulos en ingles:' The flower boy ramyun shop *'Género: Romance - Comedia *'''Episodios: 16 *'Cadena:' tvN *'Período de emisión:' 31-Octubre-2011 a 20-Diciembre-2011 *'Horario:' Lunes y Martes 23:10 *'Banda Sonora: 'Flower Boy Ramyun Shop OST * Ver Online Sub Español Sinopsis Esta comedia romántica trata de Cha Chi Soo, un chico presumido, arrogante y rico y Yang Eun Bi una chica nada vanidosa, un poco ingenua y tonta, que conocera a Cha Chi Soo y tratara de conquistarlo, pensando que es un chico mayor que ella, rico y de buen aspecto físico. Todo cambia cuando Yang Eun Bi se da cuenta que es mucho menor que ella, y que asistirán a la misma escuela, él como alumno y ella como profesora. Por otro lado aparece Choi Kang Hyuk , un chico amable, alto y guapo. Quién le hizo una promesa al padre de Yang Eun Bi, que cuando él muriera cuidara de ella. Así por señales del destino Cha Chi Soo, Yang Eun Bi, Choi Kang Hyuk y los demas amigos de Cha Chi Soo, terminan trabajando en la tienda de ramen del padre de Yang Eun Bi. Poco a poco Cha Chi Soo y Choi Kang Hyuk terminaran enamorándose de Yang Eun Bi. ¿A quién elegirá ella? Reparto thumb|200px|Cuadro de relaciones Flower Boy Ramyun Shop *Jung Il Woo como Cha Chi Soo *Lee Chung Ah como Yang Eun Bi *Lee Ki Woo como Choi Kang Hyuk *Park Min Woo como Kim Ba Wool *Jo Yoon Woo como Woo Hyun Woo Otros *Kim Ye Won como Kang Dong Joo *Joo Hyun como Cha Ok Gyun (Padre de Chi Soo) *Ho Soo (호수) como Yoon So Yi *Seo Bum Suk como Jung Gyu *Jeong In Gi como Yang Chul Dong *??? como Kim Jae Ho (Ex novio de Eun Bi) *Song Jae Rim como Hee Gon *Kim Hye Soo como adivino (cameo, ep 1) *Gong Hyo Jin como propietario de una tienda (cameo, ep 9) Producción *'Director:' Jung Jung Hwa (정정화) *'Guionista: 'Yoon Nan Joong (윤난중) Curiosidades *Flower Boy Ramyun Shop es la primera serie, parte de TVN Oh! Boy series. Seguida por Shut Up Flower Boy Band, Flower Boy Next Door y Flower Boy Agency . *En el capitulo donde Jung Il Woo (Cha Chi Soo) besa ferozmente a la protagonista, la fuerza al dar el beso hizo que ella se cortara el labio: "Empeze a ver las estrellas mientras me besaba" dijo Lee Chung Ah (Yang Eun Bi), también agrego: "Pude probar la sangre, pero como las cámaras estaban rodando, no deje de filmar, pero después vi que la sangre corría por mis dientes". *El ringtone del celular de Cha Chi Soo es la canción So cool ''del grupo femenino SISTAR. *En el episodio 1 se puede escuchar la canción de Gwen Stefani "The sweet escape" *En el episodio 1 se puede escuchar parte del O Fortuna de la obra Carmina Burana de Carl Orff. *En el episodio 2 cuando Cha Chi Soo y Yoon So Yi se reunen en un café se puede escuhar Grenade de Bruno mars. *En el episodio 4 cuando Chi Soo esta con Hyun Woo en su trabajo se escucha como música de fondo Stuck in the middle de MIKA. *En el episodio 7 hacen una parodia de Secret Garden. *En el episodio 8 cuando Chi Soo y Eun Bi fingen ser novios y se reúnen con el ex-novio de Eun Bi se puede escuchar Replay de SHINee. *En el episodio 10 cuando Eun Bi y Dong Joo estan en el salón de belleza se puede escuchar I am the best de 2NE1. *En el episodio 14 cuando la compañía del papá de Chi Soo regala ramen se puede escuchar Gee de Girls' Generation. *En el episodio 15 cuando Cha Chi Soo y Yoon So Yi se reunen se puede escuchar She will be loved de Maroon 5. *En el episodio 9 cuando Cha Chi Soo entra a la tienda de disco, se puede ver a la actriz Gong Hyo Jin como propietaria de la tienda. *En el episodio 9 se puede ver en la tienda de disco una pancarta del primer álbum como solista de '''Kim kyu Jong ', Turn Me On. *Exo aparece en el cap 15 * En algunas escenas de la serie se puede escuchar el Secret Garden OST (como la canción de Hyun Bin "That Man" para el OST de Secret Garden, misma que él protagonizó). Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *HanCinema *Movie Daum *Ver Online Gratis Galería FlowerBoyRamyunShop2.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop3.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop4.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop9.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop5.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop6.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop7.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop8.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop9.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop10.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop11.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop12.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop13.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop14.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop15.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop16.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop17.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop18.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop19.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop20.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop21.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop22.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop23.jpg FlowerBoyRamyunShop24.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2011 Categoría:TVN Categoría:Comedia Romántica Categoría:De 13 a 17 episodios